Yo-Yo
|type = Weaponry |hat = Backwards purple baseball cap |elements = None |powers = Expert yo-yo skills |icon = |enemies = Gim |mini-bosses = None |bosses = Combo Cannon (from cannonballs) ( ) |helper = Gim }} Yo-yo is a Copy Ability that Kirby can obtain in Kirby Super Star and ''its remake. It is going to return in the upcoming title ''Kirby Star Allies. Kirby must inhale and swallow Gim to obtain it. General Information When Kirby becomes a yo-yo trick-master he wears a backwards light blue cap (differentiating from the Wheel ability's red cap) and wields a typical red and white yo-yo as his weapon. In Kirby: Star Allies, Kirby's cap now has white on the back with a purple star, similarly to Wheel's cap from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In Kirby: Star Allies, he gains a band-aid on his right cheek. Move Set Kirby combines break-dance moves with yo-yo tricks as means of attack with this ability. His basic attack involves throwing his yo-yo as a projectile in any direction. This isn't all he can do with it, as he can also grab his enemies with his yo-yo and drop them to deal huge damage, or use his yo-yo to do a showy spin jump. In a pinch, he can retreat or move forwards with a Break Spin. In the Super Smash Bros. series The Break Spin is used as Kirby's dash attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, replacing his Burning-inspired attack from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Flavor texts Trivia *The yo-yo, the ability cap, and the background of the ability picture are all direct references to EarthBound. The background depicts EarthBound's menu screen, and the yo-yo and ability cap come from Ness, who wears a remarkably similar cap and often uses a yo-yo as a weapon. This can be seen as an example of HAL referencing one of its own other games, because HAL was a co-developer of EarthBound, along with Ape (later known as Creatures, Inc.). **When Kirby inhales Ness in the Super Smash Bros. games, he wears Ness' sideways hat backwards, as if it was the Yo-yo hat. Coincidentally, both Kirby and Ness are voiced by Makiko Ohmoto. **This is one of two abilities that reference EarthBound; the other being the ESP ability in Kirby: Planet Robobot. **Although the Yo-yo ability was almost certainly intended as a direct reference to EarthBound, the idea of a yo-yo being used as a weapon was originally popularized in Japan by the Sukeban Deka manga series and its film adaptations. *Yo-yo Kirby's hat is the same as those of Paint and Wheel Kirby's hats, but in a different color (Paint's is gray, Wheel's is red). *Yo-yo is one of the five abilities in Kirby Super Star (Ultra) that don't appear in the anime, the other four being Suplex, Beam, Copy, and Plasma *Though most of the artwork depicts the yo-yo having a star on it, it didn't have one in-game until Kirby Star Allies. Artwork KSS Yo-yo.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Gallery KSS_Yoyo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU_Yo-yo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSS_Yo-Yo_(Famicom).png|Sprites from the initial Famicom prototype of Kirby Super Star Gim SA.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites Ability Kirby Yo-yo 2925.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Yo-Yo 14768.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Yo-yoiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Yo-YoIconKSSU2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Yo-YoIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Jo-Jo es:Yo-yo fr:Yo-yo it:Yoyò ja:ヨーヨー zh:悠悠球 Category:Weaponry Copy Ability